1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting machine, such as a power saw machines, and more particularly to a docking frame for a power saw machine which is capable of enhancing the flexibility and mobility of the power saw machine.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional cutting machine, such as a power saw machine, usually comprises a utility table for supporting a work piece thereon, a cutting head which is overhangingly supported above the utility table, and has a cutting blade rotatably supported thereon, and a motor electrically connected with the cutting head for driving the cutting blade to rotate to cut a the work piece when it is rested on the utility table.
Despite its popularity among industrialists, such a conventional machine obviously suffers from several discrepancies. First, the above-mentioned saw machine has to rely on some forms of base support in order to function. Some large-scale saw machines have their own supporting base incorporating thereto so as to become a self-containing unit as a work station. However, the incorporation between the saw machine and the corresponding supporting base is often highly complicated so that once they are incorporated, it is time-consuming and very inconvenient to separate them for, say, transportation or maintenance purposes.
Moreover, during the course of machining, an operator of the machine may need some more tools to accomplish his intended goal. As a result, he may place those tools in the vicinity of the cutting machine usually, on the ground or on a separate table, and take and use them whenever necessary. However, it is highly inconvenient that the operator, during operating the machine, goes aside and takes the tools and when finished, goes again to put the tools back to the original position. In some situations, especially for complicated machining operations, the operator may not be able to leave the machine even for a short while, if by so doing the quality of the cutting process may be severely deteriorated. The fact that the conventional cutting machine does not usually have a tools box incorporated thereon put the operator into a very difficult position.
For some smaller scale saw machines, they are usually mounted on a supporting table. This causes significant inconvenience to the operator of the machine in that the saw machine itself may lack the auxiliary equipment which is necessary to the machining process. For example, when a large quantity of lubricating oil is required for the machining process, the operator may find that no storing tray exists and that the lubricating oil spoils all over the utility table and even on the ground.
By and large, conventional sawing machines tend to be inflexible. This inflexibility is partly due to the inherent bulky structure of the saw machine itself. However, there do not exist an effective invention to tackle these ‘conventional problems’ and as a result, such an invention is definitely needed.